monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox Sports 1 Series (2017)
Fox Sports 1 Series (2017) was the third and final season of the Fox Sports Series in Monster Jam. The 2017 Series featured two separate tours, not just one like the first two years. The champion of each tour would receive an automatic bid to World Finals 18. Format Monster Truck Qualifying* (no points given) Monster Truck Racing (winner gets 14 points, runner up gets 13 points semi finalists gets 12 and 11 points based on their time, etc.) Monster Truck Two-wheel Competition (winner gets 14 points, runner up gets 13 points, etc.) Monster Truck Freestyle Competition (winner gets 14 points, runner up gets 13 points, etc.) * All trucks compete in racing with the top 2 fastest qualifiers getting round 1 byes. West Coast Competitors * Bounty Hunter: Jimmy Creten * El Toro Loco (Black): Marc McDonald (would later run the orange body in Jacksonville) * Fox Sports 1 Cleatus: Colt Stephens * Grave Digger #32: Adam Anderson * Ice Cream Man: Roy Pridgeon * Max-D: Neil Elliott * Monster Energy: Todd LeDuc (Carl Van Horn filled in in Anaheim) * Obsessed: Eric Swanson * Obsession: Rick Swanson * Razin Kane: Buddy Tompkins (Runs as Rod Ryan Show for Houston) * Scarlet Bandit: Dawn Creten * Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow * Time Flys: Kelvin Ramer * Wild Flower: Rosalee Ramer West Coast Announcers Keith Jones Taylor Mock Scott Jordan West Coast Events #Jan 14 - Anaheim, California #1: Angel Stadium of Anaheim #Jan 21 - San Diego, California #1: Petco Park #Jan 28 - Anaheim, California #2: Angel Stadium of Anaheim #Feb 4 - Glendale, Arizona: University of Phoenix Stadium #Feb 11, 12 - Houston, Texas #s 1,2: NRG Stadium (two events) #Feb 18, 19 - Jacksonville, Florida: EverBank Field (two events) #Mar 4, 5 - Atlanta, Georgia: Georgia Dome (two events) West Results Anaheim #1 *Qualifying: Razin Kane *Wheelies: Time Flys *Racing: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Max-D *''Event Champion'': Max-D San Diego #1 *Qualifying: Monster Energy *Wheelies: Obsessed *Racing: FS1 Cleatus *Freestyle: Monster Energy *''Event Champion: Monster Energy'' Anaheim #2 *Qualifying: Monster Energy *Wheelies: Razin Kane *Racing: Max-D *Freestyle: Obsessed *''Event Champion'':'' Max-D'' Glendale *Qualifying: Monster Energy *Wheelies: Wild Flower *Racing: Monster Energy *Freestyle: Monster Energy *''Event Champion'': Monster Energy Houston #1 - Saturday *Qualifying: Grave Digger *Wheelies: Wild Flower *Racing: El Toro Loco *Freestyle: Grave Digger *''Event Champion: Grave Digger '' Houston #2 - Sunday *Qualifying: Grave Digger *Wheelies: The Rod Ryan Show *Racing: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Monster Energy *''Event Champion'': El Toro Loco Jacksonville - Saturday *Qualifying: Grave digger *Wheelies: Obsessed *Racing: Monster Energy *Freestyle: Max-D *''Event Champion: Max-D'' Jacksonville - Sunday *Qualifying: Grave Digger *Wheelies: Time Flys *Racing: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Grave Digger *''Event Champion: Grave Digger Atlanta - Saturday *Qualifying: Max-D *Wheelies: Team Hot Wheels Firestorm *Racing: Max-D *Freestyle: Monster Energy *''Event Champion: Monster Energy '' Atlanta - Sunday *Qualifying: Max-D *Wheelies: Razin' Kane *Racing: Max-D *Freestyle: Grave Digger *''Event Champion: Max-D ''Series Champion: Monster Energy'' East Coast Competitors *Avenger: Jim Koehler *Brutus: Brad Allen (Runs as Rod Ryan Show for Houston, runs as Joey Strong for Detroit) *El Toro Loco: Chuck Werner *Fluffy: Kevin King *Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson *Grave Digger #33 : Morgan Kane *Hooked: Bryan Wright *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Max-D: Tom Meents (San Antonio & New Orleans only, injuries) / Colton Eichelberger (filled in for the rest of the tour) *Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon *Scooby Doo: Brianna Mahon *Slinger: Scott Hartsock *Stone Crusher: Steve Sims *War Wizard: Shane Phreed East Coast Announcers Ryan LaCosse Leslie Mears Michael Navarro East Coast Events #Jan 21 - San Antonio, Texas: Alamodome (two events) #Jan 28 - New Orleans, Louisiana: Mercedes-Benz Superdome #Feb 4 - Arlington, Texas: AT&T Stadium #Feb 11 - Indianapolis, Indiana: Lucas Oil Stadium #Feb 18 - Houston, Texas #3: NRG Stadium #Mar 4 - Detroit, Michigan #2: Ford Field (Championship Event) East Results San Antonio - Saturday *Qualifying: Grave Digger *Wheelies: Hooked *Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader *Freestyle: Lucas Oil Crusader *''Event Champion'':'' Lucas Oil Crusader'' San Antonio - Sunday *Qualifying: Max-D *Wheelies: Hooked *Racing: Max-D *Freestyle: Avenger *''Event Champion:'' Lucas Oil Crusader New Orleans *Qualifying: Lucas Oil Crusader *Wheelies: Brutus *Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader *Freestyle: Grave Digger *Event Champion: Grave Digger Arlington *Qualifying: Max-D *Wheelies: Hooked *Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader *Freestyle: Max-D *''Event Champion: Max-D'' Indianapolis *Qualifying: Max-D *Wheelies: Grave Digger *Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader *Freestyle: Grave Digger *''Event Champion: Lucas Oil Crusader'' Houston #3 *Qualifying: Lucas Oil Crusader *Wheelies: War Wizard *Racing: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Max-D *''Event Champion'': Lucas Oil Crusdaer Detroit #2 *Qualifying: Gas Monkey Garage *Wheelies: Joey Strong *Racing: Max-D *Freestyle: Grave Digger *''Event Champion: Grave Digger '' Series Champion: Lucas Oil Crusader ''' Points Total The truck with the highest amount of points would be given automatic spots in the World Finals. '''West Series # Monster Energy - 226 # Max-D - 225 # Grave Digger - 223 # El Toro Loco - 204 # Bounty Hunter - 189 # FS1 Cleatus - 189 # Team Hot Wheels Firestorm - 175 # Razin Kane/Rod Ryan - 109 # Obsessed - 101 # Wild Flower - 101 # Ice Cream Man - 99 # Time Flys - 95 # Scarlet Bandit - 92 # Obsession - 55 East Series ''' # '''Lucas Oil Crusader - 158 # Grave Digger - 149 # Max-D - 144 # El Toro Loco - 137 # Scooby-Doo! - 135 # Avenger - 126 # Gas Monkey Garage - 122 # Saigon Shaker - 108 # Hooked - 87 # Stone Crusher - 76 # Brutus/Rod Ryan/Joey Strong - 56 # Slinger - 53 # War Wizard - 48 # Fluffy - 41 Trivia * This was the first time that a previous tour champion has the opportunity to win again as the 2015 and 2016 champions Neil Elliott and Adam Anderson will be running together. * It was the first stadium tours for Brianna Mahon, Buddy Tompkins, and Kevin King. * A second event was added in Houston for the west tour due to the one of Stadium Tours events having to be rescheduled. * The Atlanta stop for the east tour had to be rescheduled due to the Atlanta Falcons making it to the NFL playoffs. It was added to the west tour as a second event in Atlanta. * Each tour has a team of three announcers. * TV commentary was provided by announcer Ryan LaCosse, Monster Energy driver Todd LeDuc (East Tour episodes), Grave Digger #31 driver Cole Venard (West Tour episodes) and Tom Meents (both tour episode) * The championship events in Atlanta and Detroit would be aired as one condensed episode in Fox Sports 1. * The Atlanta shows would be the last events ever at the Georgia Dome. * This was the final Fox Sports 1 Series in Monster Jam. * This would be the first and only time the ranking style of points system was used in the FS1 Series. * This was the only time that the FS1 Series did not feature an encore after both the first and final shows of each tour. * Scooby Doo (presumably Nicole Johnson's), Dragon (presumably Scott Liddycoat's), Soldier Fortune Black Ops, and a second EarthShaker were intended to compete in the West tour, but were latter dropped off. *Pirate's Curse (Steven Sims'), Monster Mutt Dalmatian (Candice Jolly's) and Soldier Fortune were intended to compete in the East tour, but were later dropped off. Category:2017 events Category:Events Category:Tours Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:Fox Sports 1 Series